Traditionally laser-printing devices, such as laser printers, formed images on media in black-and-white and grayscale only. Color printing was thus accomplished using inkjet-printing devices, such as inkjet printers, or using other color printing devices. More recently, however, laser-printing devices have become available that form images on media in full color, and which are relatively inexpensively priced. As a result, many users are now migrating from black-and-white laser-printing devices to color laser-printing devices, so that one printing device can accommodate all their printing needs.
However, many users have discovered that color laser-printing devices can be expensive to maintain. In particular, whereas a black-and-white laser-printing device needs only a single, black toner cartridge, a color laser-printing device typically needs four toner cartridges: a black toner cartridge, as well as cyan, magenta, and yellow toner cartridges. (Alternatively, a color laser-printing device may use a toner cartridge employing all three colors, and optionally black.) These toner cartridges of different colors can be expensive to purchase. Therefore, some users have opted to minimize the use of color when forming images on media. However, current color laser-printing devices typically do not have the ability to easily minimize the usage of color toner when forming images on media.